On a sunny morning, William rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of bananas for $5.98 each and baskets of coconuts for $9.84 each. William decided to buy a basket of bananas and a basket of coconuts because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did William need to pay for his produce?
To find the total amount William needs to pay, we need to add the price of the bananas and the price of the coconuts. Price of bananas + price of coconuts = total price. ${5}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ William needs to pay $15.82.